


Just The Two Of US

by Ksizzlem



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Cool, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, Love, My First Fanfic, Sex, Slow Burn, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksizzlem/pseuds/Ksizzlem
Summary: PHILLIP ALTMAN X READERYou've been living a calm and stress free life, until Phillip recognizes you. You're torn between your past disdain for him and your newfound soft spot growing for him. Will you let Phillip sway you?DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from the film This Is Where I Leave You. This fanfic will include smut. I will add a trigger warning at the start of the chapter if needed . I intend for this story to be a SLOW BURN





	1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1. BUSY DAYS_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

You groan as you reach for your alarm clock. "Its 6 am already??" You mumble to yourself and yawn as you attempt to not wake your boyfriend up. You turn over to give him a kiss only to realize that he is not next to you. "Matt??" you spoke, wondering where he went.

You hear his voice in the bathroom, so you step out of bed and make your way over to him. "I miss you, don't worry it'll all work out." You furrowed your eyebrows at that, pondering over who he can be speaking to at six in the morning. Before you are able to question any further, Matt walks out of the bathroom only to find you standing in front of the door.

"Hey babe, Good Morning." he says with a smile, pressing a kiss on your cheek.

"Hey who was that on the phone?" You ask.

"What do you mean??" He adds, a confused expression on his face.

"You were on the phone, I heard you talking to someone." Taking a moment to respond to your statement.

"Oh!" He exclaims. "Sorry, I was just talking to my mom, might go visit her soon."

"Ah, got it, tell her hi for me next time she calls. We should definitely visit, it's been a while." You tell him.

He nods as you walk past him into the bathroom.

-

You hadn't seen Matt's mother in over a year, you thought, brushing your teeth over the sink. You have always gotten along well with her and it would be nice to go see her some time.

You and Matt have been together for five years, and have been living together for two. You've known Matt practically your whole life, you grew up in the same neighborhood, played at each others houses, went to school together. He was your best friend and you were his. Eventually, you both couldn't fight the connection you both shared and started dating senior year of high school and have been with each other ever since.

"Okay.. and perfect!" you cried, getting your eyeliner on point and looking sharp. "Today is gonna be a good day." You smile, proclaiming your daily mantra to yourself as you gaze into the mirror. Although you do tell yourself it everyday, you had a gut feeling that today was truly going to be a good day.

Usually, you enjoy walking on your way to work. You appreciated the beautiful scenery, the crisp air and overall, it was a very soothing way to start your day. In an unfortunate turn of events that morning, you lost track of time getting yourself ready and to make matters worse, it was raining.

"Babe, do you mind if I borrow your car to go to work today?" You ask him with pleading eyes, hoping he would say yes.

"Not today baby, i'm gonna be needing the car." he responded with a blank look on his face.

You stepped closer to him as he poured his coffee into the mug. "Well if I cant borrow the car, can you at least do me the favor of dropping me of? Come on, it's pouring and I don't want to step in a puddle and ruin my shoes."

"Sorry babe, I cant. You know I've got a busy day today." He says, taking a sip out of his cup. He sizes you up and down "Why don't you wear a different pair of shoes? Boom problem solved."

You pursed your lips. "You seem to be having an awful lot of busy days lately Matt." you scoffed with an attitude.

You grabbed the umbrella and your coat and as you're making your way to the door you hear Matt say "Aw come on baby, don't be like that. You kno-" you cut him off by shutting the door behind you not wanting to hear his bullshit excuse.

Just as you power walk through puddles you cant help but think, when did your relationship with Matt start to shift. Lately he's been distant and quiet. You cant even remember when was the last time you guys had went out on a date where you didn't argue with each other. It's been a little over three months since you've guys had sex. Your mind starts to wonder off assuming the worse. You immediately stop those negative thoughts. "Theres no way he would be a dog and cheat on me. He wouldn't just throw away a five year relationship. Right?" you mumble to yourself feeling your nose sting from the tears prickling onto your eyes.

You take a deep breath and remember that today will be a good day. Except your morning has been kinda shit so far. But there's still hope you tell yourself.

"WHAT??" you yelled into your telephone answering whoever was calling.

"Well shit, what the hell is up your ass this morning?" Your brother responds with a chuckle.

"Mikey? Why are you calling me this early? Hell, why are you even calling me at all?" You ask him with a perplexed expression on your face.

Your brother rarely ever calls. You and Mikey don't have a tight bond, so you're curious as to why he's calling you. You both usually see each other over the holidays, briefly catch up, then go your separate ways.

"Little sister Im not surprised you're not aware, you cant ever keep up. Anyhoo, you have to come pick me up at the airport tomorrow." Mikey said nonchalant as if you knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Airport? Is there a holiday coming up or something?" You ask him having no idea what's going on.

"Um no... Mom said she called you three times. Did you not check your phone? Or?" Mikey responds.

You pull the phone away from your ear to look at your notifications. Yup you've got a couple of missed calls from your mom. You did hear your phone ring a couple times but you weren't in the mood to answer any phone calls at the moment. Thank God Mikey was the one who was calling when you picked up the phone. Just imagine it had been your mother who heard you pick up the way you did with Mikey. You would never hear the end of it.

"Oh shit, she did call. I was just so focused trying to avoid puddles trying to make it to work on time. Give me the run down." You tell him preparing for what he's about to say.

"Do you remember the Altman family? They lived a couple houses down from us." Mikey said while he's stuffing food in his face.

"Yeah, I remember them. What about them?" You ask curiously wondering where this phone call is going.

"Sadly, Mr. Altman passed away. Mom would like for us to attend the funeral because she feels Mrs. Altman and her children could really use the support. Also, it would be cool to see my boy Phillip." He says smiling knowing the name would make you cringe, and it indeed made you cringe.

"That's horrible, I guess the Altman's could use our support. They were there for us when.. d-dad passed." You stuttered with a frown.

"Yeah I guess." Mikey responds.

You could hear him let out a long exhale, then awkward silence creeping up.

Breaking the silence "So t-tomorrow around 1-1:30 I'll be landing." Mikey says.

"Oh ok yeah, just send me a text with the info. I'm walking into work right now and I seem to be running late. Bye!" You hang up the phone before letting your brother respond.

PHEW.

You let out a long breath. "Phillip Altman! NOO!" you thought to yourself.

"A good day huh? Not so sure about that anymore." you whispered to yourself.


	2. SURPRISE

_CHAPTER 2. SURPRISE_

"Hey Good Morning, y/n! How are you?" Lucy, your boss, says approaching you with open arms coming in for a hug.

"Morning, Lucy. Im hanging in there." You respond with a chuckle. "Im not too late, am I?"

"Oh no no, don't worry about it. I assume it'll be a slow day today with all this rain anyway." Lucy responds waving her hands gesturing towards the rain. "A new shipment of 'Cradle and All' came in so you'll need to restock that."

"Got it. Lucy, I also need to ask, is it alright if I come in a bit late tomorrow? I have to go pick my brother up from the airport around one and then drop him off at my mother's house." You say, while clipping your name tag onto your shirt.

"It's no problem, y/n. Make sure you say hello to your mother for me." Lucy says, making her way upstairs to her office.

You smiled and gave her a quick nod, then proceeded to walk over to the box with the new shipment. "Cradle and All, by Hillary Altman." You whispered to yourself making your way to the front of the store to set the books up.

Working at the bookstore gave you a sense of peace and it made you feel like you were at home. After High School, you ended up staying in your hometown and watched everyone else leave for college. You truly felt like college wasn't for you, school just wasn't really your thing. Writing was all you would do, it's what you loved. Your best friends Lexi and Amelia are always pushing you to write and publish, but every time you would write you felt like it was never good enough. You were your own worst critic.

Very few people know about you wanting to be a writer and you intend to keep it that way. You always try to remain positive but you cant help but feel like a failure sometimes.

Anytime Matt would read what you've written he would dismiss it as it being just "alright."

"I just think you should find something else, writing isn't for you." Matt's words would pop up into your head whenever you had the urge to write again. After a while you put writing to the side and just focused on what you had.

Working at the bookstore had its benefits. You could sit and read whenever you wanted. The feeling of talking to customers about what book is their favorite and what your favorite was really felt validating. Not to mention you have a great relationship with the owners, they treat you as if you were one of their own.

-

As you lean over the counter, you notice how slow of a day its been for the store, so you make the decision of closing earlier than usual. You gather your belongings and take one last look around to make sure the store is tidy for the next day before heading out and locking the door.

-

"HONEY, IM HOME!" You jokingly yell out to Matt as you slide your shoes off at the front door. You make your way over to the kitchen and notice Matt isn't home.

It was almost 8pm and you were bored, so you plop onto the couch and turn the tv on in anticipation to catch up on your favorite show. Just as you're about to play the next episode of Grey's Anatomy, your phone rings.

LEXIE INCOMING CALL

"Hey pretty lady! Ive got a surprise for you. Open up your door." Lexi says giggling.

You chuckled as you get up to open up your door.

"SURPRISE!" Lexi and Amelia both yell out.

Your eyes widened as you see Amelia stand in front of you. "OH MY GOD. AMELIA I'VE MISSED YOU!" You cry out.

It really has been some time since you've seen Amelia. You guys talk from time to time but not as often as you'd like. Growing up, Amelia and Lexi were your best friends besides Matt of course. You girls practically did almost everything with each other. Amelia went to Law school in Boston to become a lawyer. Lexi stayed back and went to school near by to become a psychologist. As of right now life around you looks to be moving slow while it seems to be moving fairly fast for others.

"Time for you to get dressed, we're going out." Lexi says, walking past you making her way to your bedroom heading for your closet.

"I can dress myself, you know." You told Lexi as she's rummaging through you clothes.

"Really?" She replied as she cocked an eyebrow at you.

"OMG! Lex leave her alone she probably just got back from work." Amelia says to Lexie nudging her arm.

"Is there something wrong with the clothes that Im wearing now Lex?" You ask as you look down to see what you're wearing with an amusing look.

"You need new clothes." Lexi says.

"Agreed." Amelia says as she gives you a wink.

"Yeah, no shit guys." You respond rolling you eyes.

Lexi hands you a black long sleeve paired with a plaid skirt. "This will do just fine."

"Where are we going anyways?" You ask as you start to shimmy your shirt off.

"Ray's Bar." Amelia says.

"Oooo fun. I bet Ray misses us." You beamed.

An hour later after doing your hair and make up, you stood in front of your full length mirror, twisting you hips to take a look at your butt.

"Wow, my ass looks nice in this skirt." You glance at your friends in the reflection.

"You, my friend, should wear skirts more often." Amelia says looking back up at you from her phone.

"Who are you texting? Hm?" You inquire, trying to peak onto her phone.

Amelia laughs, "No one just this guy I've been talking to."

"Interesting. Who is he?" You ask with a smug look on your face.

Lexi waves her hand. "Okay. Enough, we've got to go."

-

As you walk into the bar, Ray immediately greets you three with a big smile. "Where have my girls been? You hardly visit anymore."

"We know, we know. I guess life just caught up to us." Amelia says with a smirk.

"Well, its great to see you girls hanging out again." Ray responds as he's pouring some shots.

-

As the night went on you and the girls danced, drank, sang, and overall had so much fan. As you're coming down from the buzz the alcohol gave you, you started rambling on about how much of a dick Matt has been lately.

"I think you should dump him. I've always gotten a weird vibe from Matt." Lexi says downing her drink.

"Well, you don't do that just yet. Try to talk to him about it. Maybe he's going through something? Doesn't he have an art gallery coming up soon? That could possibly be stressing him out." Amelia says trying to reassure you.

Lexi glares at Amelia. "I don't know, it seems deeper than that. They haven't had sex in a hot minute."

You couldn't help but drink more due to what Lexi said.

"If Im being honest here, I've been with Matt for so long...that in a way I forgot what it truly feels to be loved or to be in love. I definitely love Matt and he is my first love. I- I really want to make this work, but if this is us growing apart I can, I can accept that, but it'll hurt. We aren't the same since we got together." You slurred with a frown, sounding defeated.

Amelia and Lexi gave you a hug.

"At least you acknowledge it. Most of us don't let go because we're so attached. If you ever need anything we've got you." Amelia said.

"I can't stay for much longer, I have to pick Mikey up from the airport tomorrow." You sigh.

"He's coming? What,um,what for?" Amelia asks stuttering.

"For a funeral, Mr. Altman passed away." You respond.

"Oh gosh! Does that mean Phillip will show up?" Lexi said winking at you.

You lightly smack Lexi in the arm. "Ew no, don't wink at me while you say his name. Im assuming Phillip will come back it is his fathers funeral."

"Aw come on, you know he's cute." Lexi grunts towards you.

"I never said he wasn't cute, I just think his playboy ways are gross."

"Understandable." Amelia chuckles making her way out of the booth.

-

You hand Ray your card and a twenty dollar tip.

"Already past your bedtime ladies?" Ray asks jokingly taking your card swiping it.

You laugh and let out a burp as he hands you back your card. "We've got places to be Ray."

"You remember what it's like being young, don't you?" Lexi says as she gives him a wink.

"Your kidding right? Ray probably doesn't remember what he ate for lunch." Amelia said squinting with a smile.

Ray chuckles along with the joke. "Alright, very funny girls. Go on and get home safe now would ya."

"Goodnight!" You three say in unison waving.

-

As you're making your way to the door, you start to feel the alcohol take affect when you could barely walk in a straight line. The buzzing in your head intensifies, you were starting to feel yourself wanting to throw up everything you've consumed. There was no way you could reach the bathroom in time. You push past Amelia and Lexi opening up the door bumping into someone, you couldn't hold it in anymore.

You felt everything you've ate come right back out. Just as you finish barfing, you notice shoes.

"Oh no, no, no! I did not just vomit on someone." You thought to yourself.

"WOAH, MY NEW SHOES." You heard the stranger shriek as he backs away.

"Fucking shit! I am so, so, sor-" You cut yourself off as soon as you picked your head up to see Phillip fucking Altman standing in front of you.  
———————————————————  
 _A/N_  
 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!_

_Very thankful that you've taken the time to read this story!!_

_Much love - K💗_


	3. GOOD GIRL

_CHAPTER 3. GOOD GIRL_

Never, in your whole life, had you ever experienced an embarrassing moment like the situation you were currently in. This was not supposed to happen tonight. You had always known how to handle your alcohol like a true champ, you couldn't even recall the last time you had felt this sick from drinking.

Sighing, you forced yourself to stand up straight. "Fuck me." You groaned.

"Holy crap y/n, What did you just do?" Lexi whispered to you, attempting to hold back her laughter.

"Alright, lets just...get you out of here.. and get you cleaned up." Amelia hesitated, linking her arm into yours.

"Y/n?" Phillip mumbled softly, gazing over you as you walk away.

-

You're walking down the street, and as you turn the corner, the realization of you puking over Phillip's shoes sets in. You hoped he did not recognize you. Seeing him at the funeral this week was something you were already dreading, only now you can't even fathom how awkward it'll be the next time you two see each other. Your reunion with Phillip Altman was not supposed to turn out like this.

"Guys, I've gotta admit, i do feel a bit better after letting all of that out. Did I really just puke on Phillip? Am I seeing shit right now?" You questioned, leaning against a pole hoping you really were seeing shit.

Lexi rubbed her fingers over her lips and shrugged. "Y/n, you never cease to amaze me. That right there is an amazing story I will be telling your kids someday."

"No fucking way...No fucking way, i hust threw up on Phillip fucking Altman!" You exclaim, brushing your hand through your hair.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock." Amelia grunts, trying to help you back up so you guys could keep on walking.

-

Reaching your apartment, you could already hear Matt scolding you for having one too many drinks. Matt always considered himself to be a man of class, refusing to drink or smoke. Any time you'd pop open a bottle of wine, he would always give you this look of utter disappointment. Matt made you feel like almost everything you did was wrong.

Amelia pulls her arm up to read the time on her watch. "Alrighty, I don't think we should go in considering Matt might be asleep right now. Call if you need anything, love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight y/n. Love you lots." Lexi says, giving you a hug and a small smile.

"Goodnight love you guys. I had fun tonight, besides the whole... well you know." You giggle, trying to not to make so much noise as you unlock your door.

You reach the bedroom door opening it softly to take a quick peek making sure Matt was asleep. Just as you hoped, he was fast asleep. You stumble across the room trying to reach the bathroom, being as discreet as possible. You step into the bathroom and begin to remove your clothes, turning the shower on in the process. Stepping into the bathtub, you immediately feel the warmth of the water on your skin. You bring your head up to the water so it could trickle down your face. As you took in the water, all you could think about was Phillip's face when you had locked eyes. It's been nearly six years since you've seen Phillip, and he was always attractive but damn, he looked really beautiful tonight. You instantly shook that thought out of your head. He's Phillip Altman and you're you, not to mention your boyfriend is in the room right next to you sleeping in the bed you both share.

While finishing up your nightly routine, you kept hearing Matt's phone go off with text messages. You were certainly curious as to who could it be blowing up his phone with texts right now. You really did want to take a look at his phone and see who it was, but you aren't that kind of girlfriend and you didn't want to start now. You trusted Matt, he had never given you a reason to not trust him. You roll your eyes and turn his ringer off so it wouldn't keep you from falling asleep. You slip into your side of the bed and tuck yourself under the covers. Just as you close your eyes you felt Matt kiss you on the cheek and start to spoon you. It shouldn't feel weird that Matt is showing affection but for some reason, it didn't feel right. Time has gone by since he's actually touched you in bed, or even at all. Matt touching you felt so foreign, so bizarre. You didn't understand why you were feeling like that but you just closed your eyes and hoped that you feeling out of place in your own relationship was just temporary.

-

-

Thankfully you had woken up just before your alarm clock went off. Matt was long gone by then, praise the gods for that. Between feeling weirded out by Matt showing affection and having thoughts about Phillip while in the shower, you surely did not want to face Matt.

After you got ready for the morning you called an Uber to head over to your mom's house to borrow the car so you could pick up your brother. While on the way to your mother's house you start to get excited. Oh how you've missed her, and her cooking. You hadn't seen your mother in a couple of months, and that was partially your fault, you should never be too busy to not visit your mother. You finally arrive and thank the uber driver before running up to your door and unlocking it.

"HELLO? MOM? IM HERE." You called out.

"My love you're here! How are you princess?" Your mother responds coming to you with open arms and giving you a warm gleaming smile.

"I've missed you mom. Im so sorry for not visiting sooner."

"Oh stop it, don't worry. You're an adult you've got your own life going on, and a relationship to maintain. How is Matt by the way? Has he proposed yet?"

You instantly cringed at the thought of Matt proposing. "M-Matt is doing fine, I guess. To answer your question, no he hasn't proposed yet. I don't think thats going to happen anytime soon."

"Don't be like that, y/n. Im sure he will pop the question one day, no need to worry about it."

"Oh trust me, Im not." You mumble under your breath.

"What?" Your mother asked.

"Oh nothing. I have to go pick Mikey up." You gave your mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the car keys and heading out the house.

Just before you pull open the car door, you hear footsteps approaching you. You turn your head to see who was coming up to you and realize its Phillip. For some reason you had completely forgotten the Altman's lived a couple houses down the street. There was no way you wanted to see him after the embarrassing encounter you had last night. You rush to open up your car door and put your purse inside and just as your about to hop into your car you hear Phillip call out to you.

"Hey! I knew you looked familiar. You're the girl from the bar."

"Oh yeah hi. Yes that is me." You say with a nervous chuckle. "Im really sorry about the shoes."

He laughed "Don't worry about it, I have more shoes."

Awkward silence.

"So" You both said simultaneously.

"How have you been? It's been a couple of years." You asked, knowing it was the polite thing to do.

"Sorry? Im pretty sure I would remember a pretty face like yours." Phillip said.

You scoffed. "Are you serious? Im Mikey's sister."

Phillips jaw had dropped.

"MIKEY'S LITTLE SISTER?? NO WAY."

You pursed your lips. "Yes way."

"Im sorry, I did not recognize you. I guess it has been years, I just don't recall you looking this.."

"Good?" You finished raising your eyebrows.

"Yeah. Wow that sounds messed up." Phillip said with a regretful tone.

"No, I totally understand." You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

"So Im assuming you heard about my dad. That must be why you're back." Phillip stated looking down on the ground.

"Yes, I did. Im very sorry for your loss. Mikey, my mom, and I will be attending the funeral." You said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." He said melancholy.

"Well, I've got to go, I have to pick Mikey up from the air-." You paused.

Phillip makes his way to the passenger side of the car and hops in.

You couldn't believe what you were seeing. "What are you doing?"

"Im coming with you. It would be a nice way to surprise Mikey and catch up with you." Phillip said as he's securing his seatbelt.

You stared at him with wide eyes, and proceeded to get into the car because you knew no matter what you said there was no way of getting him out of the car.

Phillip looks at you with a smug smile and says "Good girl."  
———————————————————  
 _A/N_

_HEYY hope everyone is doing well 💗_

_Sorry for the late upload. I'm on a family trip but that won't stop me from dropping another chapter :)_

_Did you guys enjoy it?_

_Also, shoutout to my beautiful friend Alex for helping me out with these chapters. I love her 🥺_


	4. THE ACT

_CHAPTER 4. THE ACT_

Half of the car ride was silent. You didn't know what to say to Phillip and he didn't know what to say to you. You guys were never friends, nor did you guys ever have an actual conversation before. It seemed like Phillip couldn't stand the silence because he was the first one to speak.

"How's life been?" He asked starting to mess with the car radio.

You swat his had away. "Life has been... Life has been pretty ok. Nothing crazy happening. How about you." You paused and let our a deep breath.

You were telling the truth life has been pretty ok for you. Life could honestly be so much more better if you had pursued writing and actually committed, you could be doing big things right now, but instead you work at a small bookstore, stuck in a relationship with a man you're not even sure loves you anymore, living everyday on repeat. Thinking about it, you truly hadn't lived, well not yet at least. Being in your 20's should be fun but for you its been boring, and not many people who are in their 20's can say that.

"Life has been good, could be better but it's ok." He said looking out the window.

Phillip was stuck on the same boat as you. He was living the bachelor lifestyle and having fun, but he was also stuck living everyday on repeat. Phillip is struggling in his own way, he doesn't have a job, he doesn't really have much friends, and hasn't had a real connection with anyone.

"Thats good." You said plainly.

"Do you still write?" He asked turning his head to look at you.

You lock eyes with him for a split second bringing your eyes back to the road approaching the airport. "How did you know I write?"

"Mikey brought it up once a long ass time ago. I figured you'd stick with it since you're smart and seem very passionate about... stuff."

You could start to feel your cheeks flush with the color pink. Phillip remembering that small detail about you made you feel something. You didn't know what you were feeling, you hadn't felt something in a long time. It felt wrong though. You didn't feel like talking about the matter anymore so you switched the subject and brought up how Mikey is excited to see him.

Mikey called to let you know he was at luggage claim, and you let him know you were almost there. Finally, you picked Mikey up and let him drive on the way back. You sat in the back seat to avoid Phillip. The small glances you would take at the rear view mirror wasn't helping, you couldn't help it he is very attractive. The ride back was mostly just Phillip and your brother catching up and reminiscing about high school, mostly just guy talk. You had taken this time to pop your headphones in and listen to some music and admire your view.

-

The ride had come to a stop when you guys had finally reached your place, you were relived the car ride was over so you could gain some distance from Phillip. Phillip helped Mikey bring his bags out of the trunk, as he did you announced you needed to head back home and get ready for work. You said your goodbyes, giving your brother a hug and giving Phillip a weird fist bump. You called your Uber and once you hopped in you finally felt like you can breathe.

-

While making it up to your apartment you kept thinking about how badly you wanted to get to work so could take a moment to relax and dig your face into a book to escape reality for a little bit. You shoved the key into the bottom lock and the door wouldn't open. You thought it was weird because the top lock was locked. It was very weird that Matt had locked the top lock.

A pit started to grow in the bottom of your stomach, you were so sketched out by this. Thankfully you had the key for the top lock and shimmied the door open slowly.

Red shoes.

You noticed red shoes by the entrance of the door, you knew those weren't yours. At this very moment you knew exactly what was happening, but you didn't want to believe it - no, you couldn't believe it. Taking one step at a time making your way to the bedroom you step on an article of clothing. This just confirmed exactly what you're thinking. Your hands started to tremble reaching for the bedroom doorknob. Finally building up the courage to catch Matt being unfaithful, tears started to prickle in your eyes. What you saw happening right in front of you... in your bed, made you feel like absolute shit. Matt and his whore were too deep their physical activities to realize you were standing at the edge of YOUR bed.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MATT." You shout, tears rolling down your cheeks.

Matt and his company jumped up as you caught them off guard covering themselves.

You just stood there, not knowing what to do with yourself. The amount of anger and adrenaline coursing through your body right now was through the roof.

"Fuck. SHIT. This is not what it looks like. I swear." Matt stated as he got up putting on his boxers.

"Are you fucking stupid. NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? You're despicable Matt. Truly you are." Your jaw clenching. "And who THE FUCK are YOU?" Turning your head to look at the random blond stranger looking at you as if she just got called to the principles office.

"Chelsea." She whispered.

You look back at Matt and notice his eyes start to get glossy.

"How long?" You ask tasting the blood from how hard you were biting your cheeks.

Silence.

"How fucking long Matt? How long? I at least deserve the truth don't you think. You at least owe me that." You let out as you felt like you were running out of breath.

"A couple months. Im sorry." He said staring at the ground.

"How long is "a couple months" give me a number."

"7 months."

"Okay." You said defeatedly.

You couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. You had to get out of that room - you had to get out of that apartment. This place you called home didn't feel much like home anymore. That bedroom, didn't feel much like yours anymore. Making your way out of the apartment you saw a framed picture of a trip you and Matt had taken together towards the beginning of your relationship. You grabbed the framed picture and hurled it across the living room. You stormed out.

You didn't know where you were rushing to, you didn't know where to go. You had work in an hour. Not once in your life have you felt so betrayed, hurt, and angry all at the same time. Turning the corner you come across a random bar. You ask the bartender where the bathroom was. You needed a moment to recollect yourself. This isn't you, you don't cry inside bathroom stalls in a random ass bar you just found. Unfortunately it was all too overwhelming for you.

You slumped down the wall. You brought your knees into your chest, digging your face into your palms and sobbed. Huge body shacking sobs racked through your body. Usually your way of dealing with things would be bottling up whatever it is you were feeling and letting it go. Confronting your feelings head on was always an issue because you didn't do sadness. Majority of the time you always tried to remain positive and for the most part it worked, but as of right now the only positive thought you had was how blessed you are to get out of that relationship.

The tears were starting to die down and you could feel your breathing go back to its normal pace. Now it was just you and your thoughts. The moment of catching Matt in the act kept repeating in your head. Seven months. Your love for Matt had quickly turned into hate. You got up and walked out to the bar and ordered yourself a drink. You needed a little bit of liquid courage if you were gonna go back to the apartment to gather your belongings. Making your way out of the bar back to your apartment, you reach your phone out of your pocket and saw many missing calls and texts from Matt, you sent your coworker explaining an emergency had came up and he would need to cover your shift.

You paced outside of the door chewing at your nails thinking of all the things you want to tell Matt. Why did he cheat on you? Are you not enough? The pacing must've been loud enough for Matt to hear because he opened up the door.  
———————————————————  
 _A/N_  
 _How's everyone doing??_

_Yes another late upload, I apologize😅_

_Very appreciative that you are taking the time to read my story, I seriously love you guys. 🥰_

_I'm really trying to put out good content. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry._

_Love you all - K💗_


	5. IM YOURS

_ CHAPTER 5. IM YOURS  _

_HEY sorry for uploading so late. Hope everyone enjoys ;)_

_There may or may not be smut in here_ 😳

———————————————————  
"Y/n." Matt says your name, gripping your wrist as you stuff articles of clothing in your suitcase. "I really am sorry. It was a stupid mistake and it won't happen again."

You wanted to cry as rage filled your body. You started to feel your ears get hot. With a glare, you spat out, "HOW DARE YOU?"

He sneered at you then let out a chuckle, only adding fuel to the fire.

You snap. "You think this is funny? You think betraying me is a joke? Do you think humiliating me is worth a laugh?"

"Listen, she meant nothing to me. I don't know why I did it... I- I just did." He let out.

You couldn't find any ounce of remorse in his tone or expression, so it was awfully hard to trust anything he was saying.

"Clearly she meant something if it went on for seven months." You let out. You looked away from him and kept packing.

Matt starts to take your things out of the suitcase. "Babe, what are you doing? This is your home... This is our home. You're overreacting, seriously it won't happen again." He said with a frustrated tone.

You closed your eyes and kept breathing in and out to pace yourself before doing something irrational. He couldn't be serious right now. Matt must be out of his damn mind if he thought you would stay with him after that.

You clenched your jaw. "You're joking right? Do you - do you seriously think I'm going to stay with you after the shit you just pulled? You're dumber than I thought."

Matt grabs you by your arms. "What the fuck is wrong with you? you would be the dumb one to leave. You aren't shit without me. You think you'd be able to survive on your own? I almost feel sorry for you."

You pulled away from him, walking into the bathroom and gathering your belongings. "I will do just fine without you Matt. I don't fucking need you. Maybe talk to me when you can keep your dick in your pants. You're fucking pathetic." You said with a cold expression on your face.

Matt ran his hands through his hair. "Fine. Whatever. Have a nice life, see if i give a shit." He said, then stormed out of the apartment.

You sat down on the bed wiping away the remaining tears. You took in a deep breath taking one last look around your room not knowing when you'll be back. Everything around this room just seemed so unfamiliar to you now. You knew your relationship with Matt wasn't perfect. No relationship is ever perfect, but things worked with Matt. You still didn't understand why he cheated on you. You still did not understand why he violated your trust and not show any remorse. When you looked into his eyes you didn't recognize who he was. That's not the Matt you grew up with, most importantly he wasn't the same guy you fell in love with.

-

You decided it would be best to stay at your mom's place until you're able to get back on your feet and look for an apartment. Before you were even able to inform her, you showed up back home with your bags, she already knew what had occurred.

Mother's instinct, you had thought to yourself.

She told you to get settled in your old room while she cooks dinner. Your old room was exactly the way you left it, felt kinda odd, but sure feels like home. You sit in front of your old desk and rummage through the drawers and come across your old writings. It shocked you how good these writings were, you'd almost forgotten how passionate you were about this stuff. Maybe it was time to start again. Time to start living your life again, this time on your terms.

-

You called Lexi to let her know what had happened.

"I knew he was on some shit. He's a dirty motherfucker, told you he gave me some weird ass vibes." Lexi said.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think Matt was capable of doing this shit." You responded with a sad tone.

"Babe, everyone is capable of doing such said act. We're all capable of murder if you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess. Just sucks I didn't realize it sooner. I should've known."

"Fuck that, you couldn't have known. None of this is your fault. He's a pig. You're too damn good for him... and way out of his fucking league. You're like supermodel hot, you could seriously get any guy or girl you want. I'm serious, if I went that way I would soooo do you."

You couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Stoppp, you're making me blush. Thanks though, for listening to me. I love you."

"I love you too, wait till Amelia hears about this. I think she would actually put a hit out on him."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Is she still in town?"

"Yeah. She's extending her visit."

"YAY! I definitely need some girls time after the shit I just went through."

"Trust me, way ahead of you. I've got that covered."

You could just picture the sluggish smirk she has on her face right now.

"Well, I got to help my mom set up the table. The least I could do. Text you later. Love you."

"Love you lots. Call me if you need anything. Bye"

-

You made your way down the stairs into the kitchen to help your mom set up the table. You set down the plates and silverware. You moved over to help your mother finish up cooking. Dinner was almost ready and you couldn't be more excited. There is nothing better than a home cooked meal by your favorite person.

Your mom is your rock. After your dad died it was tough. It shifted reality for you. Waking up every morning for the next month without your father in your life, felt strange and wrong. Your dad was a great man, he was a great dad, and a perfect husband in your eyes. He treated your mom like royalty. Seeing your mom go through the roughest time her life, was so heartbreaking. Her strength is so unmatched, no one could be the woman your mother is. Your mom is the hero of your story.

-

"So when are you going to introduce me to a nice girl?" Mom asked Mikey while he was biting into his steak.

Mikey just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

"I just think its time you find someone. Don't you?" Mom said.

Mikey responded "I'm just not interested in anyone right now. I'm more focused on myself mom. When I do find someone you'll be the first to know, how about that?"

"Deal." Mom clapped.

"So when is Matt gonna put a ring on that finger." Mikey asked pointing his fork at your hand.

You and your mom both looked at each other and shifted in you seats. Mikey was out meeting up with old friends so he wasn't aware of what happened between you and Matt.

"What? Was it something I said?" Mikey asked with a confused expression.

"I caught him in bed screwing some girl named Chelsea." You blurted out reaching over chugging down the rest of you wine.

That seemed to catch Mikey off guard because he stopped chewing and shifted to a surprised look on his face.

"He's a dick. I swear if I ever see that jackass he's getting punched. You deserve better anyways. Screw him, he let go of the best thing thats happened to him thats for damn sure." Mikey said trying to lift your spirits. You can tell he felt bad, and it meant a lot to see your brother be overprotective.

"Thanks. I am way too good for him." You giggled.

THRING

Mikey looks down on his phone and ignores it.

THRING

THRING

"That's Phillip. I gotta take this." And like that Mikey walked out to respond.

-

"Remember the funeral is tomorrow, so we've got to get up early." You mother told taking your attention away from loading up the dishwasher.

"Right. Goodnight." You smiled at your mom.

She smiled and made her way to her room.

-

It was finally time to call it a night. You lay your head to rest and snooze away.

"Ah, fuck just like that. Don't stop." You moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you like that? Huh?" He said pulling away from your lips.

"Yeah - ah fu- FUCK. Im gonna... cum."

He pulls out of you and holds your jaw into his hand. "You know what you have to do."

"Please. May I please cum? I cant hold it. Plea- OW FUCK" You plead bringing your fingers to rub your clit.

Before you could finish he rammed right back into you at a fast pace. And before you knew it you shut your eyes, your mouth started to quiver and your body started to shiver from the orgasm taking over.

"Look at me." He ordered still thrusting into you. "Who do you belong to baby?"

Biting your lip, you whimpered. "You. I belong to you. I'm yours, Phillip."  
———————————————————  
 _A/N_

_So.. what do you guys think?_

_There will be more Phillip soon I promise._

_Love you all❤️ - K_


	6. A Feeling

_ Chapter 6. A Feeling _

"I've got something to tell you..." You eye Lexie as you bite into your bagel.

Lexie looks at you with her pinched brows. "I hope this is something good, you've got that look on your face."

"I had a sex dream last night." You blurt out.

"Gosh, please spare me the details about your wet dream with that skank Matt." She says nearly gagging.

You start to purse your lips and let out a giggle. "Thats the problem. It wasn't that skank Matt. That ship has completely sailed."

Lexie shoots you an amusing glare. "Okay, let me guess you had a sex dream with Chris Evans?"

You nodded your head no.

"Alright. Im not going to keep on guessing because I seriously have no clue as to who it could be. So, tell me who it is." She giggled into her coffee.

"Phillip Altman." You scoffed.

Lexie damn near spat her coffee out.

"NO FUCKING WAY. This is gold. Wait till Amelia hears about this." Lexie laughs.

When you woke up this morning, you needed a moment to wipe the sweat off your forehead. You thought it was odd that you had a sex dream because you don't ever have those types of dreams. Out of all the people you could've dreamt up, Phillip had to be one of them. You weren't sure how you felt about Phillip, maybe he's grown up and is mature but you couldn't be sure. Is it wrong to want to find out? All you know is that today at the funeral you needed to avoid Phillip at all costs.

You called up Lexie and Amelia to meet them for breakfast because you seriously needed some advice. Lexie had agreed but Amelia said she was busy and meeting someone for breakfast. Lexie had picked you up, and chose a cute little artsy cafe on the corner of a random street.

"Lexie what does this mean? You're the shrink, help me out." You beg.

"I can tell you exactly what that means, trust me I don't think anyone has to be a "shrink" to tell you that you're attracted to him. I think you want to explore Phillip." She says with a smug smile.

You shook your head. "Oh really? I don't think so. I do not, and I mean do not want to explore Phillip. Your evaluation is wrong."

You knew she was right, you just did not want to admit it because that would make you sound like a hypocrite.

Lexie squints her eyes at you. "You are not fooling me. I see right through you. Listen, we've been friends since like, forever. If you do for some reason want to pursue Phillip be my guest. I won't judge you. I could possibly be wrong. I've done research for a paper I did once and that dream most likely represents a feeling."

"A feeling? What sort of feeling?" You ask.

"Well, even though you may not like Phillip as you say you do, he may represent a certain feeling or desire. He may have appeared in your dream because you wish you had his focused ambition, workaholic nature or his natural cunning behavior. I don't think we should read too much into a dream but if it happens again then you probably want to get boned by him." She says shrugging her shoulders.

You take another bite into your sandwich. "You're right, this was just a random sex dream. Nothing to read into." You say with your mouth full.

-

-

The weather was nice out today, it didn't feel too humid or sticky. It doesn't necessarily feel. Birds are chirping, trees are flowing and you can feel your skin glowing nicely under the sun.

People are starting to arrive for the burial of Mr. Altman and no sign of Phillip around. You quickly greet those around you, some familiar faces and some new faces. The Altman's expressed to you how grateful they were that you and your family came to support. Making your way around you see a familiar face you didn't think you would see again.

"Charles?" You tapped his shoulder. "Holy shit it is you."

"Y/n? Wow, you look ve- very pre- pretty." He said almost tripping over a pile of dirt.

You give him an awkward smile. "Thank you. So are you like a rabbi now?" You joking ask him pointing towards his Hebrew bible.

"Actually yes, I am. The Altman's are jewish so I will be leading the service." He said seriously.

"That's cool, I am positive you'll do a great job." Looking around to see if Phillip has arrived.

"I sure hope so. I should start gathering everyone around now. We're about to start." Charles says looking down on his watch.

You start to make your way over towards Mikey and your mother. Mother was standing next to Mrs. Altman, and you decided to take place behind your mother next to your brother and a tree. You thought this could be a great spot to shield away from Phillip if he shows up, which he probably will because it is his father's funeral, but knowing Phillip as well as you did, you probably figured he wasn't going to show up.

The service was starting and Charles was saying words you really couldn't make out because of loud roaring coming from a black vehicle screeching in.

You along with everyone turn your heads to see Phillip running across the grass.

"Mommy." He says reaching out his arms to his mother.

"Ugh." You scoffed, rolling your eyes and shaking your head.

How can someone be so immature and obnoxious, you thought to yourself. There is no way someone can be this self centered in the middle of their own father's funeral.

You could hear Mikey laugh next to you because he could tell how irritated you were. You slapped him in his arm and your mother turned her head to look at you two, to knock it off.

After greeting his mother, Phillip was making his way through the crowd to greet his siblings. You were trying your best to ignore his presence, as was Charles continuing on with the service despite Phillip's disruptions. You can see sheer annoyance radiating from Charles' face when he abruptly stops his speech to acknowledge Phillip.

"Are we all set? Do you mind if we keep going." Charles says pushing his glasses up his face so it wouldn't be sliding off his nose.

Phillip yelped with a surprised look on his face. "Holy SHIT! Sorry Boner."

Phillip turned his head at the sound of a small giggle you let out, not even realizing you did. He gave you a quick smile and mouth "hey", before you could return the small gesture, Mikey comes up to clap him up and praise him for how funny that was.

Charles eyes you when you had giggled and put on a hard face. "Nobody calls me Boner anymore, that was, that was a childhood nickname... So now we know that."

You were trying your hardest to conceal your laugh by placing a hand up to your mouth and pursing your lips.

"Um... apologies. Paul, Mort's eldest son will now say a few words." Charles finished.

Phillip turned his head again to look at you, you could feel his eyes pierce right through you, and you did not want to entertain him so you kept your eyes forward. You tried your hardest to convince yourself of that. You really did not want to give into Phillip but you couldn't help it. You met his eyes and gave him a quick smile before turning your head again.

-

-

The service went by smoothly, the family had said their piece and their goodbyes. It was overall a beautiful service. Being there almost felt too familiar, it reminded you of your fathers funeral. At some point Mikey had seen a couple of tears run down your face and he knew exactly what you were thinking because he was thinking the same thing, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into him. You quickly wiped your tears away because you hated when people saw you cry, or even feel upset. It made you feel weak and vulnerable and that was something you do not like to show, and you especially hated it when people would pity you.

You made it back to your mother's house and just when you thought you were done seeing Phillip for the day, your mother announces that the Altman's will be doing a jewish gather called "Shiva".

"What the hell is a shiva?" Mikey asks your mother.

"Yeah, what even is that?" You trailed behind him.

"To be completely honest with you, I truly have no clue what the hell a shiva is. We have to go and show support so we'll go around 5." Your mother said.

"I can't, Im sorry I have plans." Mikey said with puppy dog eyes to your mother.

"What? No. You can't leave me there. ALONE." You begged pinching his arm.

"AWW, why? Scared you'll run into Phillip?" He says mocking you.

You glare back at him. "I hate you."

You see your mother reach into her wallet and hand you the money. "I will feel weird going empty handed go by that bakery down by the street and see if you can find something."

"Will do."

-

You decided to walk rather than drive because the bakery was just down the road and it seemed like a good opportunity to be by yourself and take a breath. Walking down the busy street of New York seemed like the perfect diversion from all the chaos roaming around in your head.

You walk into the bakery and were greeted by a very nice older man. The first thing you noticed when you walked in was the smell. It was a clean, slightly sweet, yeasty aroma that somehow smelled warm, like you were inhaling a blanket on a cold winter day.

"How may I help you on this fine day?" The older gentleman questioned with his accent and a smile, as you were taking a look at the baked goods on display.

"Actually, yes. This place smells amazing. I need to take some goodies for this thing Im going to." You pause when you notice him raising an eyebrow, curious with where you're going with this. "Its a shiva." You continued.

"I do not have the slightest clue what a sheeva is, but I will be glad to help." He places his hand on your lower back and guides you towards the back of the display. "I believe this will do."

You turn your head to look at him with a smile. "Wow. Not only does it look delicious, it looks too pretty to eat."

"Thank you. We try our hardest here to make sure people are aware that food is like art. People always eat with their eyes first." He says taking the baked pastries out of the display to package.

"Im assuming they are danishes?" You ask pulling out your wallet.

"Yes, they are. There is about forty danishes in here. Peach cheese, blackberry ginger, maple pecan, and apple."

"That's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much, I'll definitely be coming back." You hand him the money.

"No, no. Don't worry its on us. You have a lovely day, and I hope the sheeva goes well." He says with a genuine smile.

You smile back and place a thirty dollars into the tip jar.

Making your way out of the bakery and onto the street again, you almost felt disappointed that the streets do not smell anything like the bakery. You pull out your phone to make sure you weren't taking so long before you unexpectedly bump into someone.

———————————————————  
 _HIII EVERYONE_

_I'm sorry for another late upload.🥲_

_If there are any mistakes in this chapter I deeply apologize. I also promise there will be more of Phillip soon._

_Tiktok @ ksizzlem_

_Ily guys🥺💕 - K_


	7. Shiva

_ Chapter 7. Shiva _

You look up from your phone to make a snarky comment to the person who bumped into you before you noticed it was Matt's friend Jared. You absolutely hated Jared, probably more than you "hated" Phillip. Jared is a shallow, judgmental, no good, mr know it all. You could not stand being around him. It was obviously apparent that he already knew about your split with Matt by the way he was sizing you up.

"Y/n." He says with no emotion whatsoever.

"Jared." You respond back matching his energy.

"I see you've found this gem." He says looking towards the bakery you just came out of seconds ago.

"Yes. Yes I did. It's a very nice place, the guy inside is a great man. Not like I can say that about every man." You say mocking a smile.

He hummed "Have you spoken to him?"

"Nope. I have places to be, sooo goodbye." You said starting to make your way around him.

"He's a mess. I don't think I've ever seen a man down bad like he is. It's almost embarrassing." He shouts out to you.

"I don't care." You shout back pouting your lips with a shrug.

-

You finally make it back to your house, and you could see people going towards the Altman's place meaning the shiva is starting to begin. You sat the tray of danishes on the kitchen counter, then you go upstairs to your room to quickly change into another dress that doesn't scream death. This dress was more on the sweet side and casual.

-

-

-

These past couple of days were a little bit hard on Phillip, the loss of a loved one was something he wasn't prepared for, yet again no one is. He found it somewhat difficult to actually feel upset, because he rarely ever feels upset. He didn't have a very close relationship with his father but losing him was heartbreaking and he wouldn't wish it on anyone. Being around his family and friends again made him feel better, and less alone. Deep down he actually liked the idea of shiva happening although he didn't want to admit it. It worked in his favor because it'll keep him distracted from feeling down.

Phillip could see from the window you and your mother walking up to his doorstep. He excused himself from the room and made his way to the kitchen in hopes of interacting with you. Phillip knew he was very much attracted to you, but he also knew that you probably did not feel the same way in the slightest bit. He was very much aware that you did not like him, but he was willing to change that. Phillip always had women falling for him with just a wink, and the fact that you weren't one of those women intrigued him.

-

-

The weight of the danish platter was starting to become a bit heavier so you headed straight to the kitchen to set them down.

"Let me help you with that." Phillip said rushing up to you, grabbing the platter and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

"Wow. These look good. Where did you get these?" He said opening it up and grabbing one for you and him.

"Some nice little bakery down the street. The owner was nice enough to give this to me for free." You said taking a bite out of the danish. "Woah, this is freaking amazing."

"Yeah this is pretty fucking good." He said agreeing with you.

You felt like it would be almost rude to leave him hanging out in the kitchen alone so you thought it would be a good idea to make small talk. "So, wanna explain to me what a shiva is?"

"To be completely honest with you, I had no clue what a shiva was until today. Basically shiva is the week-long mourning period in Judaism for first-degree relatives. The ritual is referred to as "sitting shiva." Where's Mikey?"

"A week long? Damn. Matt had made plans prior to this, but he definitely would've been here if he could. He'll be joining us for the rest of the shiva, so don't worry you won't be stuck with me." You said with a nervous giggle.

"I don't mind."

"What?"

"I don't mind being stuck with you."

That caught you by surprise. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"I think you're cool, and interesting." Phillip said not knowing really knowing how to answer that.

"What makes me so interesting?" You were certainly intrigued now.

"You aren't like everyone else. There's just something about you y/n. I don't know what it is." He said staring deeply into your eyes.

You could feel your cheeks start to warm up, you quickly purse your lips to avoid from smiling with your blushy cheeks.

"Well, then I guess I don't mind either." You responded a little too quick.

Phillip furred his eyebrows at your response. "Really? I thought you hated me."

"I wouldn't say hate you, just strongly dislike you." You said giggling.

He giggled back "Well, I guess that's better. Thank you by the way, for coming."

Without thinking you placed your hand on his. An instant feeling of goosebumps coursed throughout your body. "Yeah, it's no problem. My family and I are here for you, and everyone else. We know what it's like."

You gently remove your hand away, and you both lock eyes with one another and just stood there for a moment, before Judd came in.

"Phillip where are the car keys?" Judd said looking around the kitchen.

Phillip looked away from you. "What? You can't leave. This is supposed to be a team effort." Phillip said approaching Judd.

"Shiva is ending early today little brother. Wendy went to go put her kids down for a nap, Paul and Annie are arguing, and mom is scaring people away... so keys?" He said putting his hand out.

"Alright. The keys are in that bag."

Judd quickly grabbed the keys and left, once again leaving you and Phillip alone.

"You look nice by the way." Phillip winks at you.

"Nope, you are not going to do this." You shook your head, starting to pour yourself some wine.

Phillip walked up behind you. "I don't think I understand."

You turned to face him. "Im not those girls ya know. The ones who fall at your feet with just a wink. I won't give in, Phillip."

Phillip hummed and took a step closer to you. Your bodies are now centimeters away from one another. You felt hot, there was sweat starting to form at the nape of your neck and you could feel it run down your back. The tension between the both of you is so thick you can cut into it with a knife. You took a deep breath, before you could shimmy your way around him he placed both of his hands on the counter entrapping you in-between his arms.

Phillip brought his face closer to yours a couple inches away from your lips."Trust me sweetheart, Im going to make you fall in love with me."

Just like that he walked out of the kitchen leaving you alone. "What the hell, just happened." you mumbled to yourself.

———————————————————  
 _A/N_

_Sorry I took so long to drop a chapter but it's here, hope y'all enjoy it!!_

_ily - K💗🥰_


End file.
